The Argument
by Infinately Kurix
Summary: What Happens When Shikamaru Starts An Argument For Fun?Look Here To Find Out!Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto!READ AND REVEIW!please.....
1. The Argument

Disclaimer:I Do Not Won Naruto...Whaaaaaa!  
-  
The day was young Shikamaru,knowing he was about to ruin his day simply replies to his two teammates Ino And Chouji"Well Chouji What Do You Think Girls Are Good For?"Chouji Was Too Busy Munching On Chips To Hear The Shadow Bender But Ino Heard very Well And She Was Furious"Well were good for giving birth to you-"She Ws Interuppted By Shikamaru claiming"I mean men are stronger,faster,tougher and smarter!"She bit her lower lip she was hurt"Yeah Shika!Your just a ----"Shika inturrupted again"Me are just clearly superior to al woman in general!"She smiled she had a comeback"Its worthwhile because when i turn about 14 your gonna be begging,Yes begging me for a date"Shikamaru blushing slightly already thought of a comeback"No Ino i dont think i would i mean your not exaactly the shaprpest knife in the cabnet"Chouji Already Snuck Out of there team dorm wich they were in it was just Ino and Shikamaru Left When Ino said"Yeah well Your A Couple of clowns short of a circus and thats kinda hard to believe considering you are a clown!"Why In Hokage Sama's Name Did He start this probaly because he was bored annd getting under her skin was fun every now and then. 

Well it didnt matter now he began to walk out when ino jumped in front of him there heads colliding and they both fell to the floor Shikamaru Falling On Top"Get Off Me You Clumsy Idiot!"Ino Screamed At Him While Rubbing Her Head"calm down you troublesome woman..."Shikamaru Calmly Exlaimed While Getting Off Of Her And Lookiing Up He See's Chouji Eyes Wide Open And Many Popping Vanes Like Byakugan"Ummmmm!WHAT ARE YOU TO DOING!"He Said Looking At Them Crazy And Before They Could Explain He Ran Of Screaming"AHHHHHHH!"He Slammed the door as he ran out"umm i should be going!" they both said as they ran out the door.  
-  
Well How Did You like It I Was My First Fanfic!


	2. There's This Girl

Disclaimer:I Do Not And I Never Will Own Naruto -  
Shikamaru Flinged Open The door to his dads house hoping for some advise just three days after the argument as he walked to his father he asked the question"Dad...lets say my friend liked this girl"His fater inturupted him"I already know this shikamaru...you like temari but son its just puupy lov-"Shikamaru inturupted his dad"No...Its Not Her my freind like's somone else...""well who is this gir?l"His dad asked And Shikamaru Replied"Well She's...Mad At Him...She's Blond...And She Is...Ah!Very Troublesome"

"So It must be a fan girl?"his dad asked"NO!Its Ino!"Shikamaru Blurted Out By Mistake.His Father Being Shocked Simply Replied"Well...She Probaly Like's You To!"His Father Said While Somone Knocked On The Door As Shikamaru Walked To See Who It Was It Was Ino!

"Oh Ino!"Shikamaru Yelled Loudly"Yes Shika Ive Come For You..."Suprised Shikamaru Started To Lean Closer To Her Moving His Face Closer To Hers"Shikamaru What Are You Doing?"Ino Asked"I Was Just Uhhh...Smelling You To See If You Used Shampoo And You Do!"He Said Nervous With A Pink Shade Creeping Down His Face"Your Weird Shika But...Anyways Asuma Sent Me To Get You We Have Training Today..."She Walked Off After Saying This.Shikamaru Then Felt A Quick Slap Across The Back Of His Head"Gah What Was That For!"Shikamaru Yelled At His Father"Why Didnt You Do Anything Idiot!"He Counter Yelled"Well Obviously She's Not Interested!"Shikamaru Yelled As He Walked Out The Door.  
-  
Earlier That Day  
"Hey Daddy!"Ino Yelled"What Sweetie?"He Then Asked"I Like This Boy...Black Hair...A Genius...And Soooo Cute!"She Said With A Cute Smile On Her Face"Is It Sasuke?"He Replied Plainly"Yep!"She Clapped And Raised her Hand In A Fist As If She Just Beat Sakura.She Then Ran Up Her Room And her Inner Began Talking To Her"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk INO HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO DENY LIKING SHIKAMARU!"Her Inner Screamed"That Idiot?I Wouldnt Spit In His Direction!"She Said Loud But Calm"Well Then...WHY DID YOU KISS HIM AT HIS BIRTHDAY PARTY!?"Her Inner Screamed Again"Well For One:I Liked Him Then Not Now...Two:He Liked Me Then To...And Three:My Mom Maid Me Do It"Ino Said To Her Inner Gratfully No One Was Around Because They Would Think She's Crazy For Talking To Herself.But She Then Thought To Herself That It Was One Of The Best Moments Of Her Life"WELL GO SEE SHIKAMARU NOW ASUMA TOLD YOU TO"Her Inner Screamed As She Walked Out The Door.  
-  
Yay All Done! 


	3. The Mission

Team 10 was walking to their mission Shikamaru was walking at normal pace hands behind his head,Ino was brushing her hair while trying to block out her inner and Chouji was doing what he's best at...eating.

"Ino"Shikamaru said lazily"Yea Shika?"The Blond Haired Kunoichi asked"Why In the name of chouji?"Shikamaru Said With choiji inturrupting"Why In the name of Chouji"

Shikamaru ignored him"why in the name of Chouji would you brush your hair on the way to a mission!?"Shikamaru looked at her crazy"Well because I want to look good for that special somone"She smiled cutely while shikamaru blushed slightly"W-who's That!?"He said nevously

"Sasuke-Cun Of Course!"She smiled and shikamaru's blush turned into red of anger.For the rest of the walk Shikamaru was thinking of ways to not harm...but still destroy sasuke.

They arrived."Asuma sensei!What do we do today?"Ino Asked giving him the peace sign"Well Ino,Shika,Chouji Weve changed your training to mission"Asuma said letting out some smoke"What You Cant do that on such short notice!"Ino Yelled"Oh Ino,Ino Ino...I can and...i will...your mission is simple...---"Asuma Said With Ino Innturupting"Well i have we have a party tomorrow!Everybody is going!"Asuma looked at her pittafully And said"your mission will only take one day it is to...Return a liitle girl...we know where she is and we know who has her...her name is Tinto and his is Ookami There At a cabin just outside of town"

"Were off!"Ino Said Running way off as fast as she can following the map he gave her"Ino!"Shikamaru And Choji yelled running after her"Those kids are crazyer than the hokage"(If that was possible)Asuma Said

"Hey Shika!"Ino yelled while running to the cabin"What Ino?"Shikamaru said calmly"What do you think about girls now?"Ino asked as she tripped him making him fall on his face And then watching his tea,ates run off in to the distance"i T-think there troublesome..."He Passed out -  
4 Hours Later  
"Wake Up!"Shikamaru Woke up"i wanted to come back and get you but Ino made me go with her!"Chouji said"Its okay..."Shikamaru Said calmly"Well were already done with the mission!"Ino yelled as she stuck her tounge out at him"And Shikamaru i wanted to take somone to the party"She winked at him"please leave me alone..."Shikamaru said having a red blush on his face"im gonna see if Sasuke can come!"She laughed as he got angry and turned redder and he then watched them walk away Ino's Last words being"See you at the party!"He passed out.  
-  
Later that day ino being surronded by Sakura,Tenten And Hinata  
"And then i winked at him and he blushed!"Ino Said giggling with her friends"well i guess You to both like each other!"Sakura said"No way!He Might like me but i dont like him...i told him i was gonna ask sasuke and he turned redder with anger!"Ino said as she giggled"Oh yeah right you know you like him!"all the girls said at once More Minute's And More Picking On Ino Later  
"Soooooo I Guess Ill See You all tomorrow at the party"Ino said"Bye Ms.Ino Nara!"All the girls said and giggled as they walked away"SHIKA AND INO SITTEN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Her inner screamed"Shut up Me!"Ino screamed catching many eye's from the villagers.  
-  
Chapter Three Is Here! 


	4. Music

The party was to be held at the Konoha gate's

"Oh come on shikamaru tell me tell me!"Ino said as the gang got dressed and got readdy"For the last time im sure sasuke will loooove your stupid dress!"Shikamaru said putting his shirt on"Why do you to always fight?"Chouji said while getting crums everywhere on his shirt and before they could answer he said"i once heard from a great man...In every life we have some trouble But when you worry, you make it double Don't worry, be happy Don't worry, be happy now Ooo-oo-hoo-hoo-oo hoo-hoo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Don't worry Woo-oo-woo-oo-oo-oo-ooo Be happy Woo-oo-woo-oo-ooo Don't worry, be happy!"Shikamaru Said while in the bathroom"Dude...Chouji that was Bobby McFerrin.."Shikamaru then walked out the door in all black slacks and started to sing"Back in black I hit the sack I've been too long I'm glad to be back [I bet you know I'm... Yes, I'm let loose From the noose That's kept me hanging about I've been looking at the sky 'Cause it's gettin' me high Forget the hearse 'cause I never die I got nine lives Cat's eyes Abusin' every one of them and running wild!Thats Acdc..."Shika Said With a wide Smile on his face...and then ino said"Shika...you lookin...Lazy!"She walked out revealing her very high pink skirt and pink top.She then Sung while dancing and pointing to the two boys mainly shikamaru"Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was free like me, Don't cha...Don't Cha. Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me, Don't Cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me...Don't Cha, Don't Cha. I can feel it, I can feel it. leave it alone, leave it alone. Cuz if it ain't love, it just ain't enough to have enough at home. Let's keep it friendly, let's keep it friendly. You'll have to play fair, you'll have to play fair. See, I don't care, but I know she ain't gon' wanna share.Thats the Pussy Cat Dolls!"She said pulling the two boys out of the door to walk to the party her last words being"Cmon boys lets go!" 


End file.
